


Sneaking out.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: dia is a huge dork and ruby think she's really cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: The first time Dia sneaked out of the window, Ruby was eleven years old.





	Sneaking out.

The first time Dia sneaked out of the window Ruby was eleven years old. She woke up at the sudden sound of something falling (her clock for sure) and she looked to her right side, were Dia’s bed was situated, not only to see Dia fully dressed, but opening the window and climbing out of it. Ruby was left speechless, but even so she was still the first to react (Dia seemed to be frozen).

“Onee-“ Dia didn’t let her finish, though. She almost placed her hand over her mouth and made a slight ‘sh’ sound. Ruby calmed down, breathed deeply, and tried again.

“What-what are you doing, Onee-chan?” She asked in a whisper. She knew her sister was blushing even if it was dark.

“I’ve got… I’ve got something to do. I –Mari-san and Kanan-san are at the other side of the window. They’ll be with me.” They heard a weird noise and some giggling. It was Mari being a dork and Kanan not minding it at all. Dia rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. I promise. But there is something I need to ask you. Two things, in fact.” Ruby nodded as she wanted her sister to keep going. That was by far the most interesting thing that had ever happened to her and she felt like she was on some sort of movie or book. Her heart was racing. Dia sighed and raised one of her fingers, ready to explain.

“First of all, you cannot say a word about this, especially to either Mother or Father.” Predictable. Ruby nodded like there was no tomorrow. Dia raised her other finger. “Secondly, you cannot ever, ever do this. This isn’t a thing a good girl would do. This isn’t a thing a Kurosawa would do. I’ll be back in the morning. Goodnight, Ruby.” And with that said, she jumped out of the window. Ruby peeped out and saw Kanan and Mari there, and them walking away not before waving at her. She waved as well and closed the window. She took another deep breath and decided to fall asleep again. As she lied over her bed, with her heart still racing and with no big sister by her side, she wondered if her sister was actually a good girl.

 

The next day Ruby woke up to see her sister by her side again. She gasped at the sight of her and looked at her clock (which she supposed Dia had placed on her side-table again when arriving home). Eight am. She kept on staring at her until Dia also woke up.

“Good morning, Ruby.” She said, sitting on her bed and putting her bunny slippers on. Ruby sat as well and fidgeted.

“Onee-chan, when did you-?” Dia placed her finger over her lips. Ruby covered her mouth and their conversation ended just like that.

They were eating breakfast when Dia broke the silence.

“Five am.” Was all she said. Ruby gulped.

That day her sister seemed to be more cheerful than usual even if she had dark bags under her eyes and yawned too much. Ruby was happy for her and wondered if she’d do that again sometime. She thought it was very cool, and of course Dia did it again. At first, she did it once every two months. Then, every month. It didn’t take much for it to be once every two weeks, once every week; there was one week she sneaked out four times in a row. Ruby’s eyes shinned every time she did so. She thought her big sister had to be the coolest girl on earth.

“Where are you going, Onee-chan?” She always asked. Dia just placed her finger over her lips. What a dork, Ruby thought. My big sister is just as cool as dorky.

But there was one year she didn’t sneak out. The year Mari was away. She actually tried to do once, but when she came back not even an hour had passed, and even if it was dark, Ruby knew she had been crying. She looked out of the window to see if Kanan was still around, but there was no sight of her. The only thing she could see was the wind hitting the leaves on the trees. That night she didn’t ask anything.

But then Mari came back. Ruby woke up to the sound of giggling. She looked to her right: her sister was there with a huge smile on her face. The streetlights made her face shine.

“She’s back.” She said. “She’s back.”


End file.
